there always family
by michybella12
Summary: sqeueal to sombody to love it now time for the kids to experince love heartbreack and accidents
1. Chapter 1

There always Family

Sequel to Somebody to love

Trailer

**Families:**

**Rachel and Finn Hudson Family:** Rachel and Finn are now 29 year old and have 4 kids. The oldest is Melissa Grace she is 15 and a freshman. Tyler Scott and Tayten Michelle are 10 year old and in grade 4 there youngest is Annie Rae she just turned 5. They still live in Lima Ohio in there 2 story house that has five bedroom and 4 ½ bathroom. Rachel was now working at lima general hospital as a nurse she been there for 8 years now. Finn has his own line of bistro call Finn's Bistro and he was one the richest men in Lima Ohio

**Quinn and Sam Evan family: **Sam and Quinn are 29 and have 3 kids. Matthew James is 15 and a freshman he also is dating Melissa they been together for a year. Courtney Lynn is 10 and in grade 4. the youngest is Corey he is 5 year old. Quinn and Sam our both teacher and working at McKinley high. Quinn is a music teacher and glee club director and Sam a Grade 10 English teacher. They live next door to the Hudson

**Kylie and Noah Puckerman Family: **Kiley and Noah are 29 and have 2 kids. There oldest is Jasmine Ray she 11and is in grade 5. There youngest is Marci she is 4. Kiley is a nurse at the same hospital with Rachel and Noah is a sports announcer for The Lima new channel they live across the street from Rachel old place

**Chapter 1:**

"Melissa Grace this last time I'm telling get up now or you be late" Rachel called her daughter for the 2nd time that morning it was now 8 I the morning and she had every kid up dress accept her oldest

"fine mom god im up" Melissa said getting out bed and walking into her bathroom slamming the door shut Rachel rolled her eyes and went downstairs

after Melissa heard mom leave she turned on her shower and got in after a 20 mins shower she then dress in skinny jean and a of the shoulder t-shirt with a tank top underneath she but on her black high heels boots then grabbed her purse phone and backpack she walked out her room downstairs putting her stuff by the door she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl cereal ignoring her parents

"Melissa Grace don't be a little bitch towards me just because you have school and I want you to go have good life for you!" Rachel said to her daughter she been like this ever since she turned 15 and got her licence

"mom really were going to start this now in the morning cant u wait till after school" Melissa said about to leave but stop in track when she heard her dad

"Melissa Grace Hudson get back here and sit your ass down were not done talking to you" Finn yelled at his daughter he was sick of his daughter attitude she looked at her dad who was beyond pissed then over to mom who looked truly hurt she sat down and looked down

"im sorry I didn't mean to daddy and mom I don't want to be a bitch I felt freedom so I though I could act the way I want but I didn't want to hurt you im sorry" Melissa with tears in her eyes

"ok baby we understand but im sorry your grounded for 2 weeks that mean coming and going to school and home and you drop off ur brother and sister and picked them up got it" Finn said to his daughter

"yes mom yes dad I'm going now love u" Melissa said kissing her parents cheek and getting her brother and sister ready and into the car

"Lissy what took you long" Beth lissy best friend asked her they met in kindergarten and being best friends since then

"oh I got up 2 late got Grounded and had to take my brother sister to school" Melissa said as she grabbed her stuff from her locker

"what seriously for what!" Beth asked her friend as they walked down the hall toward English

"back talking my parents and being a bitch towards them" Melissa said as she sat down at her desk in homeroom waiting for her boyfriend to come in

"so you cant come to my party this weekend" Beth said as Matt walked in he smiled and leaned down and kissed his girlfriend then sat down behind her

"shit I forgot that was this weekend I can only sneak out and be back mid night I just say im super tired and that im going to bed early " Melissa said smiling

"just be careful baby don't need you grounded longer than they told you I kind of want to be able to see my girlfriend other than just school so I can do this" Matt said kissing her neck cheek then lips

"hey Love birds best friend in the room and teacher / dad coming in" Beth said laughing as the pulled away blushing as Matt dad came in he was there English teacher

"mom dad you here" Melissa said as she open the front door to her house letting in her younger siblings. She walked into the house and into the kitchen were she found a note she pulled off the fridge and read it

_Lissy, we be home tonight at mid night dad is held up at the restaurant and I have night shift at the hospital we left the credit card on top on fridge order pizza for the kids Tyler and Tayten bed time is at 7 An Annie at 6 we love and good night were trusting no parties or boy I be calling every 2 hours _

_Love mom_

After Melissa read the note she threw it in the garbage and text Matt to come at 8 she order he food and feed the kids after that she gave them there bath and put them all to bed after they were all down Matt Came over the watch movie and did other things at about 11:30 Matt went home And Melissa went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" oh my god she actually snuck out I cant believe it" Beth said as soon as she saw Melissa and Matt walk in it was 8 and the party was in full swing

"ya well I would miss a Beth Tyler's party for anything what kind best friend would I be then" Melissa said laughing

"a bad one now come let party" Beth said handing her 2 best friend an drink as they drank and dance having a hell of time

"at Melissa house"

"babe have you checked on lizzy it 11 at night and it very quiet up there" Finn asked his wife who was sitting on the couch trying to get her youngest back to sleep

"she told me she wasn't feeling well and went to bed early that was at 8" Rachel said handing Finn Annie and got up to go check on her oldest daughter

"Lissy you up" Rachel said as she open her daughter door when she heard no answer she looked in the room and at her bed were it was still fully made

"Finn!" Rachel yelled running down to her husband who met her halfway

"what is it babe" Finn said asking his worried wife

"Lissy gone I went to check on her and she not oh god were is my baby" Rachel said crying as Finn held her tightly

" it ok Rach I called around and see if we can find ok just go make yourself some tea she probly with Matt" Finn said kissing his wife as he went to make phone calls

"matty love u" Melissa obviously Drunk she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend kissing him passionately

"let get a room" Matt said and Melissa nodded and followed him upstairs into a room once that door shut there their lip were attached and clothes were thrown off once they hit the bed they were joined toghter as one

"ok so he at the party thanks Quinn you're the best" Finn said smiling cause he new were his 15 year old daughter was

"no problem Finn can you bring Matt home to" Quinn said Finn said he would and hung up he grabbed his wallet and car keys

"babe im going to get Melissa and Matt there at Beth party" Finn said he got a ok and I love u then left

"Melissa Grace Hudson you are in so much trouble how could u be so stupid you have your mom worried sick and then I come to party were everyone gone and I find my 15 year old daughter in bed with her boyfriend and drunk" Finn said they drop off Matt and just got home and in the house

"what ever dad if I remember right you did the same thing and u didn't know each other well me and matt being toghter for a year now so don't pull this crap one me dad" Melissa said pissed off

"that beside the point Melissa we talk more about it 2morrow got to bed now" Finn said Melissa storm off to her room and off to bed the next few weeks are going to be crazy at the Hudson house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Lissy mommy want you in the kitchen" Tayten said to her now 16 year old sister I been a year and she finished off her freshman year now is on her junior and just had her 16 birthday a month ago

"ok can u tell I be right down just need to finished off this last paragraph" Melissa said as she finished up after that she close he laptop and headed down stairs after everything that happen last years Melissa started mature she now help out her sibling and respect her parents. Melissa had lot a of problem last years she drank like crazy and went to party then she found out she was pregnant a month later due to stress and auguring with her parent she had and missacarrige

"hey mommy u wanted to see me" Melissa said as she sat down bye her mom

"hey sweetie how u feeling" Rachel asked her daughter who went tough so much last year

"im better just finished my paper for school" Melissa said

"ok well what I wanted to tell u is that since your better we can give you birthday present" Rachel said handing her daughter the card Rachel open and saw 4 tickets

"Mommy 2tickets to Hawaii are you serious who else is going" Melissa said smiling

"you Matt we got together and decide that since you guys been good that we let you get away for a week but you got to promise you wont do anything stupid again and be a young adult" Rachel and Melissa screamed and hugged her mom tightly

"thank you mommy you're the best im going to call all them now thank you I love" Melissa said laying a big kiss on her mom cheek

"you got the ticket and passport right lissy " Finn said to his daughter it was a week later and it was time for them to go they were at the airport now

"yes daddy we have them I love u and thank you I miss u" Melissa said hugging her dad then move to he mom hugging her then to her brother then sister then younger sister who wouldn't let her ago

"lissy don't go me miss u" Annie said crying Melissa picked he up on her hip

"sweetie I be back in 2 weeks and you know what I bring back something ok and when I get back will go somewhere together just me and you ok" Melissa told her baby sister

"okays bye" Annie said kissing her sister them lissy handed her over to her mom and went to say by to Quinn and Sam

"Melissa Grace you be good I don't need to come get from Hawaii police station" Quinn said to her goddaughter

"I be good aunty I promise so will Matt if u still want to be my boyfriend" Melissa said smiling as Matt mocked hurt wrapping his arms around her

"that my girl I love u and have fun kk" Quinn said kissing her head and hugging the both of them as Sam did the same as the two teen left to board there planes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"it so beautiful here I don't want to go home 2morrow" Melissa said he and Matt were laying in bed they just woke up and have yet to get up. They been their for 2weeks and were heading back home 2morrow

"I know me either so what do u want to do 2day" Matt asked his girlfriend as he prop his head up on his arm. Melissa turned over towards him

"we should just go to the beach enjoy the sun and go swimming then go out for supper then come back her for a romantic last night here if u get was I mean" Melissa said leaning up and kissing him passionately he grabbed her around the waist pulling her down on him as she screamed and laughed they kept kissing for a bit before getting out bed and getting ready for the day

" Matt put me down I don't want to go in the water yet im still cold" Melissa sai smacking her boyfriend butt since he had over his shoulder cause she wouldn't go in the water with him so he picked her up threw her over his shoulder rand in the water

"are you sure you want down babe" Matt said smirking

"Matthew James Evan Put me down now!" Melissa screamed his back

"ok princess you wish is my command" Matt said as he threw her down in the deep cold water when she resurface the water was just about her chest.

she turned around to her laughing boyfriend even though she was so mad him. he look so sexy standing there with water glistening down his hard 6 pack his blonde hair that was style like Justin bieber's she could stop but walk over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed passionate he kissed back soon they were making out in the middle of the ocean with the sun setting in the background they pulled back when air was needed

" wow wasn't expecting that what was that for babe I thought u be pissed" Matt said as he looked down at his girlfriend who eye darken as she ran her hand up down his chest

"I was but then when I turned around you looked so sexy I couldn't resist" Melissa said starting into his baby blue eyes

"want to head back now we can order in and having or romantic evening early" Sam said to his gorgeous girlfriend in front of him

"you read my mind baby" Melissa said as she took Matt Hand into her and walked out the water up the beach to their hotel

"mmhm that was good" Melissa said as they finished up there supper that night

"yes it was ready for Desert" Matt said as he moved everything off the bed

"if it you of course I am" Melissa said as she pulled Matt by his shirt down on top of her kissing him undoing his shirt pushing it off his shoulders he started pulling at her and she help take it off soon all clothes and underwear were off

"are you sure baby your ready for this again" Matt asked her kissing down her neck

"of course Matt I love u now make love tome" She said not needing to be told twice her entered and they made love 3 times that after that they feel asleep in each other arms with the cover smugly around


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"mommy daddy I missed you" Melissa as soon as she saw her parents waiting for her at the gate she ran right into her arms as they hugged her tightly

"we miss you to princess how was your trip?" Finn asked his oldest daughter as she hugged her sibling and her parents hugged Matt

"it was great dad so much fun we took lots of picture were is Aunty and Uncle" Rachel asked her parents about Matt parents

"they couldn't get the day off so they asked us to pick u guys up so u ready" Rachel asked her daughter and boyfriend and her big family

"ya let's go home I miss my bed" Melissa said making everyone laughed at they left the airport

" Lissy Beth here want me to send her up" Rachel asked her daughter later that evening. As son as Melissa got home as she went right to bed

"ya send her up thanks mom" Melissa said sitting up and stretch as she saw he best friend come in running in pouncing on her hugging her tight

"Bethy cant breathe" Melissa said in a nod breathe way Beth let go

"sorry lissy I just missed how was your trip I want all the deed and want to see pictures" Beth said Melissa laughed as she grabbed her camera handing to Beth to look at well she told about it

"oh god Beth it was amazing we went swimming in the ocean the went whale watching scuba diving and went to dinner theatre and the last night their was magical spent the day at the beach then that night we had supper then after we made love like 3 times that night he was gentle it made fall in love all over again it was amazing" Melissa said dreamily and /Beth finished the picture

"that so great Lissy glad you have fun Guess what!" Beth said all sudden Melissa laughed at her crazy friend

"what Beth" Melissa said looking at her friend who couldn't stop smiling

"Jason asked me out last Friday and 2day he asked me to be his friend and he gave this necklace" Beth said happily she should off the necklace around her neck Melissa Squealed and hugged he tight

"oh my gosh you been waiting for that since last year im so happy we can double date now" Melissa said laughing they talk and talk into they heard a knock on the door it was her mom

"it time for bed Melissa Beth you mom said you can Stay the night ok" Rachel said as the girls changed into their pj and got into Rachel big queen sized bed

"night girl I love u see un the morning" Rachel said kissing the girl head and turning off the light leaving the room shutting the door


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"can you believe it our senior prom next week and Graduation in 2 weeks im going to miss high school it so sad" 17 year old Melissa said sadly to her best friend 17 year old. It was long year they finished there junior year and now on there senior year . Melissa and Matt have Been dating for 4 years now. Beth and Jason have been together for 2years now. Beth and Melissa were at the mall dress shopping

"ya I know I miss to but hey at least were all going to the same university and we got apartment together so it will be like old time accepted that were in collage" Beth said as they walked into David Bridals. They have all got accepted to university of Ohio and their parents are going to Rent an apartment for the for of them so that it closer to the school. Melissa is going to school to be a nurse just like her mom. Beth want to be and daycare worker. Sam want to be music teacher like his mom. And Jason is going into business

"ya I guess your right ok let get some dress and try them on' Melissa as they looked thought the dress and tried them on after about 20 dresses the girls found the one they want they paid for them and left. After that they want to get vest and matching ties for the boys then head back to Melissa house for the night

"oh my gosh Lissy you look so gorgeous I cant believe my baby is growing up" 31 old Rachel said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter who had on a strapless princess style dress the flowed out down to the floor she hand on black heals. Her hair was in back comb with the sides pinned back and it was curled it was the Night of prom

"mommy my make up don't make me cry" Melissa said she hugged her mom tightly

"im sorry baby" Rachel said kissing her cheek as her dad cam over and hugged her saying she look beautiful after that she hear the doorbell ring Finn open to see Melissa Boyfriend standing there in his suit with the purple tie and vest on that Melissa picked out. He smiled and walked in to his girlfriend and gave her a loving kiss

"ready to go beautiful" Matt asked and Melissa nodded as they said by to her family the got in the limo that they rented and headed to prom

"Melissa come with me I want to show u something" Matt asked his girlfriend later that night. Melissa nodded and turned to Beth who she was talking to

"I see u later ok text I love u night" Melissa said hugging her best friend then taking Matt hand as he lead her out the hall to the hotel were they rented a room as they got up there Matt open the door and lead Melissa . As she looked around the room it was beutiful on the floor was rose petals leading to the bed with a row of candles on the bed was rose petals in a shape of at heart with a single rose in the middle. She didn't notice Matt in front of he on one knee holding a black velvet ring box

"Melissa Grace Hudson I love with all my heart we been thought a lot in theses last four years and it made us stronger. I want to spend my life with u and only so Melissa Grace will u marry me?" Matt asked Melissa started crying as she saw the ring it was a 2kg diamond studded silver ring

"of course I marry u Matt I love u" Melissa said puling up into a passionate kiss he put the ring on her finger after that they made love all night


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"hey Melissa your ready to get the your dress" Rachel said to her daughter who wedding day was 2day/ it was July and 2month ago she graduated from high school. Her and matt decide to have a summer wedding before they start collage so decide on this day

"ya I sure am mommy" Melissa said smiling as she stood up in started to put on her dress it was strapless with a corset top that ended and he stomach then flowed out like a princess style that hit the floor her mom finished tying it up she thee help Melissa put on her he shoes after that Melissa took herself in the mirror

"your so beautiful baby I love u here it something old and blue and borrowed I wore at my wedding your aunty gave o me it was our moms' Rachel said putting the blue flower clip in her daughter which was comb and in a side ponytail and curled

Thanks mommy it beautiful" Melissa said smiling she hugged her tight just as Tayten Annie and Beth and Quinn and Courtney walked in Courtney and Tayten were the junior bridesmaid and Annie was the flower girl and Beth was he made of honour

" Lissy you look party" 12 year old Tayten said huggin her sister

"thank Tay I love and Annie so cute" Melissa said to her now 7 year old sister

"thank Lissy" she said shyly after that they got read and it was time of the wedding

"everyone for the frist time as a married couple me introduce Ms and Mr Melissa and Mathew Evan" Finn said into the microphone at the reception later that night. He smiled as his daughter walked in with her husband the walked up on the dance floor and had their dance together after a while it was time for speeches and it was Melissa turn

"ok well frist I like say thank you all for coming and supporting me and matt on our big day. Matt baby I love you with all my heart you are my life and I cant wait to spend my life with and have kids with which wit start in 8 months cause im a month pregnant. So matt I hope your ready to be a daddy cause this baby coming soon I love u and you mine forever and always" Melissa said holding up her cup and everyone clapped she sat down by Matt who leaned to kissed her and got up to do his speech

"ok wow Melissa Grace I love u baby and am so ready to be a dad and cant wait. We been tough a lot in the past 4 years we had fights argument and even a break up and a miscarriage we survive them all and it made our bond stronger that why here today you're my life my wife and love I never want to loose you babe it you and me forever I love u and out unborn child" Matt finished off and Next was Melissa dad

" Melissa Grace my princess and my baby girl. When I was only 15 your were born and it was the happiest day ever the frist time I saw u you looked right at me and place your hand on my cheek and from that day forward I new that we made the right diession to keep you. I love u princess when had a lot up and down but you always be my oldest daughter and baby/ matt take good care of her or I have to kick your ass I love u 2 boy you're my godson and son in law im glad you the one to marrying my daughter" Finn said earning a standing oblation and huge hug form his daughter after that everyone e made speeches and dance they had good night after that they seen Melissa and Matt off to their honey moon and rest of their like

The end


End file.
